Up in fluffy clounds
by ana dragneel-chan
Summary: Small things are every day hapiness. Even the most unexpected situations can make our hearts warm and confortable. And that's what fluff is. [FT fluff week 2015]
1. The meaning behind the word

**Hey guys! Ana here. It has been such a long time since I last published anything. Anyway, here is my submission to Fluff Week. It will be just day 7 and bonus day 2, but I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This chapter is Day 7 - Serendipity.**

* * *

 **The meaning behind the word**

* * *

 **Serendipity: (noun) The fact of something interesting or pleasant happening by chance.**

"Se-ren-di-pi-ty? Why would you want to know about such a weird word, Nashi?" Asked Gale, taking his eyes from the book he was reading.

"Dunno. Just curious." Said Nashi while laying her head on the table she was sitting with Gale.

"Fine." Said Gale, while closing his book and getting up. "I will ask my mom." He finished and started to walk away.

"Thanks Gale!" Yelled Nashi when Gale was almost out of her field of vision.

But Nashi Dragneel was never a patient person. So, instead of waiting for Gale Redfox to come back, she decided to ask a person, somebody who knew the meaning of that word. Someone like her mother.

* * *

 _Sometime after, at the Dragneel residence…_

"Mom, what does serendipity means?"

Lucy was quite surprised with her daughter's question, but she recovered quickly.

"Serendipity? Well my dear, it means something along the lines of a good thing happening by chance."

"Don't get it, mom."

Lucy stopped what she was doing and sat on the couch.

"Come here, Nashi. A story may help you understand better."

Nashi was quite curious, so she sat down and started to listen to her mother. And when Lucy said she would tell the story of how she met Nashi's father, Nashi got really excited.

Seeing that her daughter was really excited for the story, Lucy began to tell it.

* * *

 **It all started around a year after I had run away from home. I was at Hargeon walking around the city, when I heard that the** _ **"Salamander"**_ **was in the city. I knew that the** _ **"Salamander"**_ **was a famous mage from a well known guild, so I decided to check it out.**

 **But the** _ **"Salamander"**_ **was a fake, and he was also a bad mage that was using forbidden magic in his schemes. He was using a magic called** _ **"Charm",**_ **a spell that made people fall for the person using it.**

 **Unfortunately, before I could do anything, I fell for his spell.**

 **Then your father showed up. He was searching for your grandfather and he had gone to Hargeon because he thought the** _ **"Salamander"**_ **was him.**

 **When your father arrived at the place, the spell broke. But only on me. The other girls were still going crazy about the** _ **"fake Salamander".**_

 **Well, I guess your father and Happy have already told you the rest of the story.**

* * *

Nashi didn't answer. She had already heard the rest of the story of how her father had brought her mother to Fairy Tail, yet, she didn't get how that could be related to serendipity.

"But mom, how is that story an example? I still don't get it!"

"Well Nashi, a _Charm_ spell can only be broken by one's soul mate. And meeting your soul mate right after falling in a _Charm_ spell... That's an example of serendipity."

"I get it now! Thanks mom!"

Nashi went back to the guild running, ready to tell Gale about what she had learned. And when Natsu saw his daughter running in the guild's direction, he couldn't avoid being puzzled by her actions. Maybe his wife knew what was going on...

"What has gotten into Nashi, Luce?"

"She just asked about serendipity and I told her the story of how we met as an example."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to tell her to look up in a dictionary?"

"It would be, but I think she would come back asking for a better explanation of the word."

"Guess we can say our first meeting was a serendipitous one. It just took us quite the time to realize that." Natsu said while hugging Lucy from behind.

"Yeah, you're right." She answered while melting into his warm hug.

 _ **Because in the end, words are way more than simple words. And their meaning go way beyond the dictionary definition. As we give them new meanings each and every day, by seeing the meaning behind the word.**_


	2. The real fairytale

**Hey guys, Ana here. This is my submission for bonus day 2 of the fluff week. The prompt is Happily Ever After.**

 **This one was so pleasant to write! I was really happy when I finished it. A funny fact is that I just heard about that princess and dragon fairytale when I was kinda "way too big for fairytales". And I felt sorry for the dragon. And that's what made me write this prompt.**

 **I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when writing!**

* * *

 **The real tale of the princess and the dragon**

* * *

Everybody knows the story about the princess that got locked in a tower guarded by a fearsome dragon, waiting for a brave prince to show up and slay the beast.

The real story isn't like that. The princess was locked up, but the dragon wasn't a beast. In fact, the princess wasn't waiting happily for a prince charming. She was...

"So bored!"

Princess Lucy was complaining. Again. The poor fire dragon didn't know what to do anymore. He did understand the princess, though. After all, he had been locked in that ruined castle with her for years.

He sighed. Whenever the princess couldn't find anything interesting to do, she would come and would start to disturb him.

"Can't you find anything better to do, Lucy? I'm trying to sleep here!"

"You're always sleeping, stupid drake. Besides, it's not like I have any other option with who to talk. We are the only ones in this castle!"

"Geez, fine. What do you want now, princess?"

"I want to go outside. I've got nothing to do in this castle anymore."

The dragon blinked. It wasn't the first time the princess asked to go outside. She had even tried to foul him once! Maybe if _**he**_ took the princess outside she would stop bugging him.

"Fine, let's make a deal. I take you outside once in a while and you stop disturbing my naps."

The princess looked at the fire dragon in disbelief. He had agreed to take her outside? She was so happy!

They set the deal and the dragon started to take the princess outside whenever she was awfully bored. And before they really saw it, they became really good friends. Princess Lucy even started to call the dragon by his name, Natsu.

They were finally happy, but it didn't last. The king found out about their "outside adventures" and decided to take his daughter back.

He sent an army full of knights, trained to fight dragons. Natsu couldn't do anything against that many knights and Lucy couldn't handle seeing her dragon friend being hurt for nothing. So, she went with them, even knowing that her dragon's feelings would be hurt.

And once again the princess was sad. The king decided that it was the right time for his daughter to marry a prince. So, he decided to throw a huge party and he invited princes from many kingdoms.

But the princess was displeased with all of them. They were all boring and way too plain. The party was awful and Lucy just wanted it to finish.

Then an exotic prince came to her. A prince that reminded her of her dragon. He was sweet and only wanted to talk with her. He wanted to know her better. And when he asked for a dance, she accepted to dance with him.

And during the dance, she finally realized who the exotic prince was.

"You are even more beautiful than before, Luce. I like it."

There was just one person in the world who called her Luce. And it was...

"Natsu? How did you..."

He silenced her and gave an interesting answer.

"A dragon never gives up his treasure. You know that. Now, let's enjoy our dance."

After the dance, and seeing that his daughter had chosen a prince, the king stopped worrying. Some months after the party, the princess and her dragon got married and lived happily ever after.

But there was something that had always made Lucy wonder.

"Natsu, if only princes were allowed in the party, how did you get into?"

"Oh, I haven't told you? I'm a dragon prince."

Of course she got angry at him for not telling this before, but even with occasional fights, they did live happily ever after.


End file.
